


And Then There Were None

by Kayevelyn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, M/M, Mild Gore, Mpreg, Torture, messing with canon like it's going out of style, serial killing runs in the family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 05:03:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayevelyn/pseuds/Kayevelyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murder is the family business.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Then There Were None

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evanelric](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evanelric/gifts).



> Hahaha this is entirely Beth's fault (like always). She showed me [this](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mbju012c7n1qctxoxo2_r3_250.gif) and was like YOUNG CHRIS ARGENT! And after a moment I went "Matt looks a lot like him" and then that evolved into Matt being Chris/Peter's love child which would have been fine and dandy, except yesterday I was like "WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF MATT STILL WENT DARKSIDE AND SERIAL KILLERS!!!!" And then this happened. So yeah.... I personally think this is a fluffy, happy fic but most people would probably not subscribe to that idea.

Jeffrey Lahey has been missing three weeks when Chris walks downstairs to the basement to grab more charcoal for the grill and sees him chained up to a chair. It takes a moment to register, and another to spot Peter and Matt standing to the side. Peter is coaxing 10-year-old Matt through the process of sharpening a knife.

Chris looks back at Jeffrey and notes how terrible he looks. No surprise if he’s been down here this entire time. Peter and Matt have probably fed him sparingly, just enough to keep his strength up. His face is becoming gaunt and even in the dim light Chris can see how sallow Jeffrey’s skin has gotten without exposure to daylight.

Well, what little skin Chris can see, that is. Most of his face is cut up and bruised.

“Hello honey,” Peter says, and Chris looks at him. Matt has stopped sharpening the knife and it takes a gentle shoulder squeeze from Peter to get him back on task. “Remember,” Peter says, “we want it sharp so he doesn’t feel the initial bite. It will let us work longer before I have to stuff the rag in his mouth again.”

Matt nods. “Yes, daddy.” His voice shakes a little like he’s scared and it snaps Chris back into reality.

“What’s going on?” He asks.

Jeffrey is awake and staring at Chris through swollen eyes.

“Introducing Matt to the family business,” Peter says, calm as can be.

“The family business is hunting monsters,” Chris reminds him.

Peter flashes a smile that is bright white and all fang. “But we are.” He pats Matt on the back with an instruction to keep going and he advances Jeffrey. He sinks down and his hand hovers over the duct tape on Jeffrey’s mouth. “Jeffrey, why don’t you tell my husband why this is happening to you.” Chris hears a moan from behind the tape and he crosses his arms over his chest. “I’m going to remove the tape now,” Peter continues, “and do remember what happens if you try to scream.”

Chris can see Peter’s claws resting on Jeffrey’s knee, where the jeans are torn open and stained with dried blood. Obviously Jeffrey didn’t heed Peter’s warning the first few times.

He’s learned his lesson though, it seems, because when Peter pulls the duct tape back all Jeffrey does is let out a whimper.

“Now, tell Chris what you did to deserve this.” Peter says, voice soft and pleasant.

Chris has to strain to hear him. Jeffrey’s voice has been wrecked from screaming no doubt.

“I – I was irresponsible with Matt,” is as far as Jeffrey gets before he starts to cough.

Chris frowns, not liking where this is going. Jeffrey is obviously repeating words that Peter probably told him while he beat him, and Chris’ mind whirls with what Peter counts as irresponsible. It can’t be anything small: Peter spoils the boy with extra snacks after dinner, and staying up late. And in their lives what counts as dangerous is very different from normal families.

He glances at his son. Matt is still diligently sharpening his knife. He’s Chris’ whole world and if something has happened to him, if this man _hurt Matt_ \--

Chris can see why Peter would be doing this.

“Go on,” Chris commands in a sharp voice. He ignores the bright smile Peter gives him and keeps all his attention on Jeffrey.

He coughs some more but he tries to keep going. “I- Matt was over after a swim meet – we had just won state and he fell into the pool,” Chris squeezes his bicep to keep himself calm as Peter cough delicately. “Thrown!” Jeffrey corrects quickly. “He was thrown into the pool, but I got him out – I did!” He screams that last part because Peter has dug his claws into Jeffrey’s knee.

Chris can smell the coppery blood tinge the air and he wonders how bad it must smell to Peter. Or how good.

“I did,” Jeffrey says again, and he sounds like he’s crying.

“But?” Peter coaxes, and Chris can hear it when Jeffrey’s knee starts to crack under Peter’s grip.

Jeffrey sobs. “The kids were laughing and I told Matt, I told him to keep quiet, to not tell anyone. That it was his fault for not knowing how to swim.”

“Enough,” Chris says sternly.

Peter drops his hand from Jeffrey’s knee. He’s retracted his claws but there is blood all over his fingers still. Chris takes a few deep breaths to calm himself before he turns and walks up the stairs.

“Dad?” Matt calls, and he sounds _destroyed_.

Chris stops mid-stair and lets out a breath. When he turns around he’s smiling and he can see the moment it registers with Jeffrey.

“I’m just getting a car battery from the garage. We don’t want his heart giving out before we’re through with him, do we?”

Matt’s eyes light up and he nods vigorously.

“Grab some matches while you’re up there, dear!” Peter calls in a sing-song voice.

Chris sighs. “We are not staying down there all night, Peter. I still have a rack of ribs that have been marinating for two days I would like cooked.”

“Yes, yes” Peter says, and Chris sees him go back to Matt and clean his hands off with a rag.

 

Chris met Peter when he was 24. Chris had been on his summer trip after his final year of college and his father had let him take it by himself. He had been half-heartedly tracking an omega just to give himself a path to follow. He’d veered north at some point, leaving California for Oregon. He’d given up pretending to hunt by then and focused instead on doing what he really wanted.

He’d gone to different bars, staying until close before trekking to early morning showings at skeevy movie theatres. It was at one of these that he’d met Peter.

He didn’t have Peter pegged for a werewolf at first glance, and he obviously didn’t reek of hunter. Chris had just seen a pretty boy with dark hair and a wicked smile, and it had been enough. They’d been sleeping together for a little over a week – falling hard and fast and stupid for one another based on a love of comic books and weaponry – when Chris woke up to Peter holding a knife to his throat, eyes flashing bright blue.

“Hunter,” Peter hissed, and Chris shut his eyes in frustration.

They’d finally fallen asleep at 7 A.M. after a night of drinking and sex, and so it was too early for this shit. He told Peter as much and Peter let him go in surprise.

“I’m on vacation,” Chris groaned. “Besides, I only kill monsters.”

He heard Peter huff. “I _am_ a monster according to your kind.”

Chris rolled over and pulled the sheet over his head to block out the sun. “You can’t eat an ice cream cone without getting some on your nose. You’re hardly dangerous,” and before Peter could say anything Chris continued, “and even if you were it wouldn’t matter.”

“Why?” Peter asked, moving and hovering over Chris’ body.

He peeked out from under the sheets. “Cause you’re my friend, you ass.”

 

Jeffrey lives another week after Chris finds out about him. Peter says he’d been planning to let him last longer, to keep him alive as long as Matt’s nightmares plagued him, but there’s only so much a human body can take when three people are trying to destroy it.

Chris argues with Peter about letting Matt be the one to kill him. Peter thinks it will help. Chris wants to wait until Matt’s older, afraid that new nightmares might surface.

“He hasn’t had one yet! It’s only been about that stupid drowning!” Peter yells.

Chris can tell he’s upset and he wants to do something to make Peter feel better. “Fine,” he says. “But if he can’t we will do it.”

In the end Matt is able to do it, holding Jeffrey’s head down in a bucket of water until the bubbles stop. They’ve weakened him so much at this point Chris and Peter don’t even need to help. Matt throws up after, little hands shaking and Peter hugs him.

“You’re such a good boy,” Peter whispers. “I’m so proud of you. We’re so proud of you.”

Chris watches Matt shake and cry in Peter’s grip for a minute, all the adrenaline finally getting to him. When Matt finally calms down enough to start squirming in Peter’s hold, Chris thinks he might be okay. His eyes don’t look haunted, and he’s able to look at the body just fine.

“What do we do now, dad?” He asks, looking up at Chris.

Chris ruffles Matt’s hair and picks up the box of gloves. “Now I show you how to hide a body.”

 

Chris didn’t go back home. He followed Peter instead, back to his pack. They both agreed to hide Chris’ past, and it wasn’t all that hard. The pack was wary of him at first, because he had instincts and he couldn’t get rid of those, but he brushed them off with stories of a veteran father, too scared the war had followed him home.

Chris started working forestry jobs so he could stay close to the pack while Peter went to the local community college. It was a good life, and Chris felt like he finally had a home.

He was there two years before the fire happened.

It killed everyone but Peter and him, but it might as well have killed them for all they did that first month. They were zombies, Peter more so than Chris, but Chris could understand. Their pack was destroyed and Peter was now an alpha when he had never planned to be. And alpha with no beta, just his mate. His human mate.

Chris had never wanted the bite, and that had been okay, but now, now Chris thought about it. If only to give Peter stability.

Peter rejected his offer, and it devastated Chris because this was all he could give. And then he realized there was one other thing he could do: he started hunting. But this time he went after humans, tracking whispers until he found a man in bar who was bragging about setting fire to some house and making a big buck off of it.

Chris cornered the guy after he had had a few too many drinks, supplied mostly by Chris, and then he brought the guy home to Peter.

They were sloppy at first, unsure how to do this even with all Chris’ training and Peter’s control. They were never soft though, and not once did it register that they were hurting people.

By the third guy they had tracked down, the undergrad chemist who had come up with how to start the fire – albeit unknowingly – they had gotten better. They had a system: good cop, bad cop, and it got them information. Especially because the one most thought was the good cop usually turned out to be the bad one.

Their hunting also calmed them, the knowledge that after the person was bled dry of information they could kill them so they’d never hurt someone again.

They left a trail of dead bodies behind them, but it didn’t matter.

 

Matt brings a notebook to the dinner table the first day of middle school. It’s been a couple of months since they took care of Jeffrey Lahey and Chris can see how much it’s helped Matt. He doesn’t have nightmares as much, but the ones he does have leave him hacking and choking.

It makes Chris want to dig Lahey’s body up and torture him some more.

“Homework already?” Peter asks, nodding to the notebook.

Matt shakes his head and opens the notebook to a page with a list of fifteen names. “Daddy told me we’d have to go slow, but I wanted you to see the list so we could plan?”

Chris arches an eyebrow as Peter reaches over and takes the notebook. “These are all the people there that night? Who stood by and did nothing?”

Matt nods as he takes a bite out of his greens. “I thought… Camden is the one who tossed me into the pool, but it would look suspicious if he goes missing so soon after his dad, wouldn’t it?”

“Yes, it would,” Chris says, holding out his hand for the notebook. He doesn’t recognize the names yet, but he’ll know everything he can about these people by tomorrow.

“You’re learning so well,” Peter says, beaming and Matt ducks his head in surprise.

“We’ll pick the next at random, but it won’t be until November.” Chris puts the notebook down. “Until then you can focus on school and a little training. How does that sound?”

Chris watches as Matt nods his head and bounces a little in his seat in excitement.

 

Matt had been a welcomed surprise. They had been closing in on the person behind the fire – they knew it was a hunter, probably from Chris’ old family, but they didn’t have a name yet – when they found out. Peter had thought it was his body reacting to stress and his newfound alpha powers, but it hadn’t been.

It slowed them down just a bit, and by the time they finally caught up with the man responsible Peter was eight months pregnant, and Chris didn’t think he should be on his feet, much less chasing hunters.

It shouldn’t have surprised Chris that the hunter responsible was his father, but it did. Just a little.

The look on Gerard’s face when he woke up tied to a chair in their motel room was priceless. Especially when he caught a glimpse of Peter, and his shock switched to disgust.

“Well, you caught me.” Before he could start monologuing Peter had a piece of duct tape over his mouth.

The hatred was still visible in Gerard’s eyes, though. It didn’t last long, mostly because Peter killed him too quickly.

“We could have tortured him some more,” Chris said as he tossed Gerard’s head in a garbage bag. “I thought you had detailed fantasies about setting him on fire.”

Peter shrugged from where he was lying on the bed. “I did. But then I saw him and how he looked at us, and decided he’d be better off dead quick.”

Chris could understand that. “You know I have a big family right?”

“If they come for us, we’ll just kill them too,” Peter said happily, hand rubbing his stomach.

 

They save Camden for last. Partially because it leaves the most amount of time between his father and him, and partially because Matt asks.

“Isaac is turning 17 next month so he’ll be old enough to handle being on his own.”

Peter coos at him over Camden’s tied up body. “Do you hear that, Camden? Even after everything you’ve done to my son he’s still just thinking about what’s best for your baby brother.” He pats what could be Camden’s ear, but Chris can’t be sure because of the mask over Camden’s head.

Chris hands the bucket to Matt as Camden lets out a muffled scream that’s cut off the moment the water starts rushing over the mask.

They do this for six weeks, the longest they’ve kept someone alive, but it has a special significance for Matt. One week for every year Matt has held off on doing this. And since this is special they do something different and make a coffin for Camden in between torturing him.

“Dad, what happens when we finish? Will we just stop?”

Chris looks over the coffin at Matt. “For a while.”

“What happens if I don’t want to stop? I want to keep going after bad people.”

Chris can’t help but smile. “That’s what hunting is for.”

“We hunt monsters right?” Matt asks.

Chris nods. “Monsters and things that harm us.”

“Oh. Okay,” Matt says and he goes back to sanding the wood.

Once they kill Camden they drive to the coast and rent a boat. They drop the coffin in the water and watch as it sinks. Chris looks over at Matt and Peter and he smiles before looking back at the dark ocean water.

“It’s finally finished,” Matt whispers.

Peter kisses his head, and Chris still thinks it’s strange that Matt is finally almost their height. “Don't worry pup, there will be more soon.”

 

Matt was born human, and it worried Chris for .2 seconds before he realized it wouldn’t matter. When Peter woke up from the anesthesia Deaton had given him, he hadn’t looked disappointed. He held Matt close to his chest and whispered how he would do anything to protect him.

Chris thought back to the past two years, and all the things they did for their dead pack, and he had to agree.


End file.
